Industry fan-out solutions involve high capital investment costs for new wafer redistribution layer (RDL) and bumping facilities. Furthermore, new equipment for compression molding system and retrofit kits are required to enable wafer handling in the pick and place system for fan-out solutions.
To minimize or avoid the above mentioned expenses, it is desirable to improve fan-out semiconductor packaging processes which are able to utilize existing equipment tools and process associated with current wafer level fan out solutions. Additionally, it is desirable to produce fan-out semiconductor packages having very thin package profile, higher I/O counts for wafer level chip scale packaging, with multi-level redistribution layers and possibly system in package applications. Moreover, it is also desirable to produce semiconductor packages with enhanced heat dissipation capability.